Perfect
by SkyGem
Summary: A text Ryoma gets one day makes her realize just how special Atobe Keigo is. Royal Pair oneshot


SkyGem: Hey guys! This is a Royal Pair oneshot that I just came up with, based on a list I have on my profile. Please read it and tell me what you think.  
_

**Ryoma**

It was a beautiful day, and I was walking home from tennis practice, when suddenly, I heard the familiar ping, signaling I had a new text message. I looked to see who it was from, but, since the sender was unknown, I decided to ignore it and keep walking. But, due to my curious nature, I couldn't forget about the text. I got more and more curious, until I couldn't stand it anymore, and looked inside.

Turns out, it was one of those annoying junk texts. I considered deleting it, but decided to read it anyway, knowing that if I didn't read it now, I probably wouldn't be able to think about anything else.

This is how it started, _The perfect guy would: Tell her she's gorgeous in front of her guy friends._ Ha! Monkey king makes it a point to let _**everyone**_ know how beautiful his girlfriend is, not just my guy friends.

_Stays on the phone with her, even if she's not saying anything._ Phone? I doubt that guy has ever even heard of a phone. One time, he came to me in the middle of class, interrupting a **quiz**, just to talk to me about the gargantuan birthday party he was thinking of holding for Karupin, my **cat**.

_Tease her, but let her tease back._ Oh, please, like that was a problem...

_Stay up all night with her when she's sick._ I remember staying home from school once due to a fever. That very day, Keigo came over to my house, a bouquet of roses in hand, and a whole truckful of clothes and other necessities, declaring that he wouldn't move from my side until he was absolutely sure that I was one hundred per cent better.

_Watch her favorite movie with her._ I laughed when I read this one, remembering the time I had complained to Keigo about how disappointed I was about a movie I don't even remember the name of anymore. What did he do? He very nearly bought the film studio and forced them to redo the entire thing, until I stopped him.

_Hug her waist from behind when he sees her walking._ Hugs my waist from behind? Yeah, I wish, the guy practically kidnaps me every time I accidentally bump into him, no matter what I'm in the middle of.

I became so absorbed in the text that I nearly jumped out of my skin when someone grabbed me from behind. Turning around, I saw that it was Keigo holding me.

Kissing my forehead, he looked at me and said, "I've been calling your name for a while now, what's got you so absorbed that you can't even hear my voice?"

Laughing, I said, "Oh, I was just reading a text."

Looking a bit suspicious, he nodded, then pulled me into the awaiting car, bringing me to his house. When we finally got to his place, it was getting kind of dark, so I decided to stay over. I called my dad to let him know so he wouldn't be worried, then followed Keigo upstairs to his bedroom.

The two of us had dinner together, then watched TV until Keigo got up and decided that he was going to take a shower. I saw this as a perfect opportunity to finish reading the text.

I flipped open the phone, and started reading again. _Let's her wear his clothes._

Getting an idea, I went up to his closet, took out a long purple shirt, and put it on. It was too big for me, and nearly reached my knees, so I decided to switch my jeans for a pair of tights. Crawling into bed with my phone, I got comfortable, and continued reading.

_Treats her like she's all that matters to him._ Whenever I ask for something little, he overdoes it, throwing money away like it's nothing, just for me. When I ask him why, he says, "I would give up everything if you asked me."

_Calls her at 12:00am on her birthday to tell her he loves her._ Haha, that guy comes over, and stays up with me all night, just so he can be the first one to tell me happy birthday, then makes my birthday party a nation-wide event.

_Tell her she's beautiful when she's at her worst._ One time, I went to a salon, and they gave me the worst hair cut ever. When Keigo bumped into me, he took one look at my mascara streaked face and too short hair, and told me I was gorgeous.

_When she runs up to him crying, the first thing he says is "who's ass am I kicking babe?"_ I ran up to him crying once, a bunch of guys following me. He threatened to kill them, beat them up, then had them thrown in jail for a whole year.

Keigo finally finished his bath, and came back into the room. He looked startled to see me wearing his shirt, but then smirked, saying, "So you've finally opened your eyes to the perfection of the color purple."

I snorted, "Not likely."

He climbed into bed just as I read the last line of the text. _Gives her the world._ I laughed softly, knowing Keigo, he probably would, literally.

Looking curious, he said, "What's so funny, princess?"

Shaking my head, I put my phone away, snuggled in closer to him, and said, "Nothing. Nothing at all."

Having Sebastian, his servant, turn off the lights then leave, he said the same line he said to me every night. "I love you."

Normally, I would have replied back with, "I know," but the text had made me realize something. Keigo was one in a million, and the bond between us was unbreakable.

"Keigo?"

Looking down at me, he said, "Yes?"

"I love you too."

Keigo was surprised, but hid it quickly, then kissed the top of my head and said, "I know."

I closed my eyes and thanked whoever sent me the text. Maybe it was fate, but it made me realize something.

Keigo isn't perfect, he's more.


End file.
